Magical Princess! Pretty Cure!
Magical Princess! Pretty Cure! is the second series by CureSailorMoon1617. It's genres are Magical Girl, Action, and Comedy. It's themes are magic and royalty. Plot The 3 kingdoms of Magic were attacked and only the Unicorn Kingdom survived intact. 18 years later, young Princess Una of the Unicorn Kingdom must go to Earth and find the 2 missing princesses before both worlds are in big trouble. Characters 'Pretty Cure' ''Una HimeKo / Cure Unicorn Princess She is sweet, energetic, and kind of naive young girl. She must search for the 2 missing princesses but does not know much about the world and can easely get into trouble. She can be very mature when in battle though and is an excelent fighter. She introduces her self as, "The Unicorn flys with great Grace, Cure Unicorn Princess". Mina Singer / Cure Water Princess A talented, kind, and brave 16 year old girl. She is more serious then the other two. She at first played aloof ally to the 2 other cures until a monster attacked her concert. She now joins the others in battle all the time. She introduces herself as, "The Brave Spring of Running Water, Cure Water Princess". Reina Haruna / Cure Rainbow Princess A sweet, cheerful, and energetic young girl who became best friends with Una very quickly. She can be a little annoyed sometimes by Una curiosity about the world. She gets good grades but is still not used to being a pretty cure. She introduces herself as, "The Rainbow Light of Miracles, Cure Rainbow Princess. 'Dark Kingdom' King Dark Ruler of the Dark Kingdom and the big bad of the series. Dark Hime King Dark's daughter who hates the pretty cures and is mean and evil hearted. Da A Dark Kingdom Warrior. Ar A Dark Kingdom Soldier. Rk A Dark Kingdom Knight. Dakumonsuta Monsters used by the Dark Kingdom. 'Other Characters' Mrs. Nao Una and Reina's teacher who is constantly annoyed by Una getting distracted in class and seems to always giving Una extra homework. Mr. & Mrs. Haruna Reina's parents who care deeply for her and her brother. Ken Haruna Reina's brother who is smart and athletic, it seems that Una might have a crush on him. Emma GemStar A sweet and cheerful 10 year old girl who is very mysterious and seems to know something about Pretty Cure. Lita LightWave A wealthy 16 year old girl who lost her parents at a young age and is home schooled. Qoutes Gallery 'Pretty Cure' Una HimeKo / Cure Unicorn Princess ''' Una HimeKo 2.png|Una HimeKo Cure Unicorn Princess 2.jpg|Cure Unicorn Princess '' Mina Singer / Cure Water Princess '' Mina Singer 2.png|Mina Singer Cure Water Princess 3.jpg|Cure Water Princess '' Reina Haruna / Cure Rainbow Princess '' Reina Haruna 2.png|Reina Haruna Cure Rainbow Princess 3.jpg|Cure Rainbow Princess '' '''Dark Kingdom ' King Dark 2.jpg|King Dark Dark Hime 2.jpg|Dark Hime Da 2.png|Da Ar 2.png|Ar Kk 2.png|Kk ' 'Other Characters' ' Emma GemStar 2.png|Emma GemStar Lita LightWave 2.png|Lita LightWave Ken Haruna.png|Ken Haruna ' Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:CureSailorMoon1617